


Twisted Tales and Fates

by Cheriiu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, F/M, Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Trauma, and some shippy ships but they'll come up in coming chapters, just a few tags, some tears too but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriiu/pseuds/Cheriiu
Summary: Corrin wakes up in a dark castle that gives her an familiar and yet eerie feeling. "Hello...? Where am I...?" She asked, but no answer.





	1. Curiosity

"You are the oceans grey waves..."

"Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach..."

"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time..."

"The path is yours to climb..."

"You are the oceans grey waves..."

"Corrin..."

Corrin's eyes flutter open then sits up slowly and finds herself in the middle of a small room with a single window with light shining through. She picked herself up gingerly and tried looking out the window but it was too bright to see and anything and she winced as she stepped back to inspect herself and her surroundings a bit more. She wore a small lacy grey dress, she was barefooted but she didn't seem to mind and a small headband adorned her hair with a small clip attached to it as she brushed against it with her fingertips. Corrin noted that there was a door straight across from the window and attempted to open it by jiggling the knob and calling out to someone, anyone "Hello...? Where am I...?" She asked, but no answer. 

Corrin stepped back and tried to recollect her thoughts "Okay I'm in a room, I can't seem to get out on my own, and it doesn't seem there's any help around..." Panic started to seep into her a bit as she spoke these thoughts out loud, wondering if she's being held prisoner and was planned for something devious soon that'll probably put her life at risk. Just then there was a knock on the door and Corrin gasped and stepped back, there was a clicking noise and she slowly moved forward and turned the knob to find that the door was unlocked.

"Um..." Corrin said as she poked her head out from the door frame then stepped out to find herself in a long dark hallway with lit torches at the sides seemingly guiding her down the descending corridor. The door behind her slammed shut once she was out of the room, and Corrin gave a yelp as she turned and saw that there was a letter attached to the other side. She reached for it and unfolded it to read it's contents and what she read just furthered her confusion.

'Welcome to my world little girl,  
Your journey has just begun the moment you woke up  
Let your curiosity be your guide if you want to find any answers  
Good luck and may faith save your soul'

Corrin raised an eyebrow at the strange letter, "Okay this is getting really weird...but I guess the only thing left to do is to go forward and hope for the best." She took a deep breath and started walking down the hallway. 

After a few minutes of walking Corrin mind was wondering as she strode through the darkness with only little light source to be held.

"I can't believe I ended up here...whatever 'here' is exactly..." She thought to herself.

Corrin came to a stop and saw a mirror right in front of her at what seems to be the end of the corridor. She looked into and was confused as to why the mirror didn't show her reflection, but instead showed a figure of a woman with long blue hair, golden eyes and a strange pendant she wore loosely around her neck. "Huh? Why is this mirror showing me this?" She asked herself then suddenly the blue haired woman spoke in a soothing, melodic voice.

"You."

"Ah!" Corrin was getting way too jumpy and paranoid the moment she woke up in this strange place, the figure raised a hand and continued talking "Please, do not be afraid I am not your enemy." She said and Corrin calmed down just a bit then folded her hands in front of her and asked the blue haired woman a question. 

"Um...I'm kinda at a loss here, do you...know what's going on?"

The blue haired woman nodded "Yes, you are being held captive by someone and is forced to be here. I am Azura and I have come to help you as much as I possibly can"

"Azura..." The name felt familiar to her tongue as she slowly pronounced her name. "Wait, held captive? Why? What'a going on?" Corrin asked in a pleading voice.

Azura paused and sighed heavily "I'm afraid...I can't tell you that, at least not here. Not now" She looked over her shoulder then back at Corrin. "Listen, I want you to take this." Azura slowly reached behind her and drew out a glowing stone of some kind that Corrin hasn't seen before. "This stone is very important, it'll be attuned to your soul and help you more so than you think."

Corrin blinked then slowly reached for the stone and her hand phased though the mirror and then withdrawn it as her hand touched the stone, she held it gingerly against her chest and Corrin realized for a small moment, she felt warmth as her hand drew closer to Azura and something about her seemed...strange but also comforting. Like Azura was closer than Corrin thought other than being her somewhat "guardian angel" in her current situation. 

Corrin rubbed her thumb across the stone, it felt like she was holding the world in her hands and she didn't know why but it did. She looked up at Azura and smiled warmly at her "Thank you...I'm really confused right now, and I can't seem to find any answers but...thank you really for being here for me."

Azura smiled back "Truly, I apologize if I seem a bit aloof with the details but...like I said before, I cannot speak it here." Corrin shook her head and smiled at Azura again "It's okay Azura, if you don't want to talk about it here then that's fine but..." Corrin looked over her shoulder to find the dark hallway where she just walked through to get here. "Can you...tell me what I'm supposed to do next at least?"

Azura nodded "Yes, but I must leave in order for you proceed and find what you need." She said and Corrin froze for a sec and then gulped. She was gonna be left alone again but she had the stone, so it was a small comfort that Azura was somewhat there with her. 

Corrin nodded "Okay but promise me you'll see me soon." Azura nodded back then stepped back "Of course, good luck and be well Corrin." She said then suddenly the mirror cracked and shattered in front of Corrin. She shielded her eyes for a second the moment shards were scattered in front of her face then lowered her arms and found herself in a brighter area with grass beneath her feet, rose bushes and cherry blossom trees lining up the sides of the path in front of her and more blinding light shining above.

Corrin blinked and took a deep breath and straighten herself out "Okay I can do this...I think if I just follow this path it'll take me somewhere where I need to go...hopefully." She thought back to what Azura said before the mirror shattered, leaving any remnants of Azura behind "Someone is forcing you to be here."

"Azura..." Something very strange and mysterious was radiating off her the moment she started speaking to Corrin. But Corrin wasn't scared of her, she was nice, she gave her this special stone and now she's about to journey through again even if Azura isn't exactly here right now but watching over her to make sure she's safe and sound.

But the Corrin thought back to what Azura said earlier. What or who could this person be? Why are they doing this to Corrin? What did she do to deserve this? It doesn't matter at the moment, what matters now is that she needs to keep moving forward and like the letter said the moment she found it stuck to the door. 

Let your curiosity be your guild if you want to find any answers  
Good luck and may faith save your soul.

Corrin still didn't know what it means but she was determined to find out anyway.


	2. Maze's Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After wondering inside the strange garden for what seemed like hours, days, even months to Corrin she found something peculiar that made her heart beat loudly in her own ears.

The path seemed harmless and even beautiful as Corrin started walking through it. She took mental pictures of the various rose bushes that lined up on the sides along with the cherry blossom trees standing in between each shrubbery. 

"There's so many flowers here...I wonder if it's okay if I pick one..." Corrin loved flowers, of any kind. From simple blooming of daises, to the soft touch of a lilies, to the swaying of sunflowers, and of course the beautiful and sometimes considered deadly, patch of roses. These roses in particular were black, Corrin thought it was odd as too why she hasn't seen any red or pink colored roses in sight during her long trek but black was still a nice color and she didn't mind. Black seems like a nostalgic color somehow but she couldn't quite place it. Most people consider black a very dark and depressing color, reminding them of funerals and death but Corrin didn't see black like that. Black felt like a soothing color in a way, it's strange but that's how Corrin thinks. Black can come from nice things too. The beautiful night sky, the freshness of brewed tea, even black clothing doesn't look half bad. Something simple can mean a lot of things, but once again black felt like something more to Corrin than she can explain.

She slowly reached for the closest rose and plucked it delicately and with care, Corrin knows that flowers have feelings too and that once they're plucked, they can no longer eat or grow but having at least one can be a small comfort. She brushed the dark petals softly, closed her eyes and smelled the intoxicating aroma and sighed happily. "It'd be nice to have a bouquet of these..." but Corrin knows she shouldn't.

Corrin looked up from the plucked rose to the cherry blossom trees above. They were swaying a bit, and Corrin thought they were probably welcoming her somehow. Unlike the roses, the cherry blossoms were a light shade of pink that contrasts the trees very well. Corrin felt another pang of nostalgia just from looking at them being gently blown and scattering small petals around the area. It's funny how something so small like black flowers or cherry blossoms can make Corrin feel so safe and warm inside and not know why exactly. It was as if there was this...void in her mind that was once full of feelings and memories but now it's lost somehow just waiting to be found again. 

"I need to find some answers soon..." Corrin mumbled to herself and clutched her hand to her chest. Azura said she was brought her by someone but by who? So far the strange things that happened the moment she left the small room doesn't seem like part of a practical joke, and Corrin wasn't really laughing and Azura's brief conversation with her seemed like some kind of warning. Like someone is playing tricks on Corrin's mind for revenge or maybe just to see a lost girl wonder endlessly for their own sick amusement. Whatever it is, Corrin hoped to find what she's looking for and hopefully find some more caring people like Azura soon too.

Corrin straightened herself up, took a deep breath and pressed forward, she needed to stay determined and that's what she intends to do.

* * *

She came to a stop and tilted her head to the side when she found a golden gate standing in front of her. There was a sign attached to one of the cherry blossom trees on the sides that said "Do you like mazes?" Corrin doesn't find mazes too bad...or at least the ones you draw a squiggly line on to get through the various paths to each the end or center of the puzzle. But a life size one seems like something that'll surely trap Corrin for all eternity if she can't find a clue as to find the correct path to proceed through. 

Corrin looked around but knew that entering through the maze's golden gates was the only way forward. Maybe she can find something that'll give her some idea on how to get out but the odds of that were even but Corrin had to take that chance. "It's now or never I suppose..." She pushed through the gate and it creaked as she stepped into the maze and then slammed right behind her just as she did. "Ah! What is with doors shutting behind me...?" Corrin shook her head, it wasn't important right now she should get started on finding her way now. 

"I'm so tired...this is impossible!" Corrin said throwing her arms up in the air dramatically and plopped down on another dead end. She didn't know how many of those she came across once she started going through this maze. So far no luck and Corrin sighed. She really was tired, both mentally and physically. "If only there was a way..."

Just then she heard something, a giggle and her ears perked up and sat up straight. Corrin thought it was just the exhaustion talking but more giggling arose and then something fast passed right through the slim hedge path that Corrin walked into to find this dead end. 

She wasn't alone, something or someone is here with her. Corrin got up and her and quickly charged forward then looked side to side then heard the childish giggle again and it came from the right. She charged into that direction and saw a small figure far way just standing there, waiting for her? 

"Hey! Do you know how to--" 

But the figure ran off before Corrin finished her question. "Wait! Stop!" She ran as fast as she could but it got a head start and Corrin was already tired from wondering this place for too long. She came to another stop then heard the giggles and turned her head furiously to find the source and saw the figure again. "Please! I just need---" But it ran off again and she signed dramatically. This felt like a game of tag, a game where she's not having fun and is questioning what is going on anymore. 

Something clicked in Corrin's mind for a second. The figure that was giggling and the one waiting before seemed... different. Corrin couldn't get a good look but they seemed like two different people. Are there people here that wanted to help her like Azura? Well so far these two don't seem very direct about telling her how to get out but Corrin needed some lead and even how tedious this is starting to get, Corrin took it anyway.

After collecting her bearings again she took off and played along this 'game' of chase and see what it goes from there. But then a question popped into her suddenly that she almost tripped.

"Why does this seem so...familiar...?"

* * *

Left, stop, right, stop, right again, stop, and straight.

The figures are either getting her even more lost or just trying to frustrate Corrin to an extent. She panted and stopped to put her hands on her knees, "I have to be getting close...Gods please tell me I'm getting close." She said in an almost pleading voice. Once again she saw one of the figures standing far away waiting so at least Corrin gets some chances to catch her breath before trailing behind them. She shook her head and resumed jogging along the way.

After wondering inside the strange garden for what seemed like hours, days, even months to Corrin she found something peculiar that made her heart beat loudly in her own ears. 

She found a gazebo with what seemed like a normal tea party, in the middle of it. There were two empty chairs and Corrin slowly walked towards it and was contempt to sit in one of them and take a break. "This can't be real..." But then again Corrin looked down and found a lovely display of herbal tea fuming off of a teacup with a black rose design adorning it. The scent of tea was really tempting and it was still hot too, and there were an array of sweets on the table as well. Cookies with sugar powder covering them, colorful mochi splayed out in a rainbow like fashion and so many others delicious looking treats that Corrin's stomach growled. 

Corrin sighed and sat down and took the tea and sipped from it and was astounded by it's rich taste. Corrin's heart skipped a beat but that was probably because of the flavor of vanilla lingering on her tongue the moment she drank from this tea. This is what Corrin needed and she _really_ needed it. Corrin stopped and thought to herself "What am I doing...? This is obviously someone else's tea party and I just came in a drank from it without even asking!" Guilt enveloped in Corrin that made her stomach churn but she hopes whoever set this nice tea party up wouldn't mind what she's done and she would definitely apologize and make it up to them once she finds them or vice versa. 

She finished the tea and took a small bite of one of the sugar cookies, Corrin felt content than she ever was before she woke up here. "I just wonder who those two figures are...and why they're helping me?" Corrin thought to herself as she gazed down into her lap. They obviously led her here, for some reason. Maybe they can tell that she needs to take a break and relax or maybe they're just messing with her even further, ready to strike. But no, that's not what Corrin thinks, something about those two figures seemed...odd. They want something from her, maybe even _need_ something from her but what could it be? She doesn't have anything to offer other than a mess of questions as to why she's here, who were they and what they're doing but alas those questions won't be answered anytime soon.

"Enjoying yourself aren't we...?"

Corrin gasped and stood up from her seat abruptly that the chair was knocked over behind her. 

A chuckle came up that sent chills down Corrin's spine and she turned and saw a man with black unruly hair hanging off of his shoulders and a mask covering part of his face. He had a smile that was slowly creeping up on his pale face as Corrin stared at him.

"I'm surprised you were able to find yourself here... I could have sworn you'd be crying for help over and over again after finding yourself in another dead end. But you aren't as helpless or stupid as I thought it seems." 

Corrin didn't react for a moment then blinked and rose an eyebrow "Who are you?" 

The man chuckled and bowed "I am Iago, and don't bother introducing yourself. I already know your name is Corrin and that you're here because someone wants you to be..." He grinned.

Corrin took a step back and scrunched up her face in disgust. "You...! You're the one keeping me here aren't you?!" 

Iago shook his head and pulled his arms behind his back. "I'm afraid not, I'm merely just a servant helping the true mastermind keep you here so you can feel helpless and alone for as long as I can." Iago said in a cocky voice that made Corrin make a disgusted sound abrupt from her throat. 

Iago raised a hand and kept grinning at Corrin "Don't bother putting up a fight, I'm not here to play games with a little girl like you." He walked away and plucked a rose then a cherry blossom and stared at them. "I'll be watching you and the suffering you endure the more you continue, the better it will be for me to please my master" He smelled the flowers and then let them fall to the ground and stepped on them. "Oh...and here's a little gift for you." He disappeared and suddenly the plant life around her started wilting at a rapid rate and the tea party was covered and/or overflowing with putrid black ooze and blood. Corrin tried to hold in a scream and felt quezy at the mere sight of what was once a peaceful garden with tea and sweets now was a living nightmare and the worst part was that Corrin was awake.

Just then some strange creatures appeared with four shadowy figures leading them it seems. They don't seem like the figures that led her all the way to this small area and they definitely didn't seem like they want anything from her other than her life. 

The large monsters standing behind them roared and Corrin screamed and ran off not knowing where she's going only hoping to get away. She can no longer think anymore, everything was just too much to bare.

"Gods please help me...Azura where are you?"

But Corrin knows she's all alone and is on the verge of tears just thinking that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter!!  
> Thanks a bunch to those who took the time to read the first chapter  
> I'm hoping to make more  
> So enjoy this one too : 3


	3. Healing Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um...hello? Is anyone here? I'm sorry if I'm trespassing but..." Corrin trailed off and yelped after another door slammed again behind her.

Somehow or another, Corrin was able to reach the end of the maze. She didn't stop running for a second the moment those horrid monsters let out a spine chilling growl and was about to attack her on sight. 

Corrin needed to catch her breath as she sank to her knees and took in a big gulp of air then let it out again and again. Corrin's mind wondered off to that man Iago, he was certainly someone whom Corrin wouldn't want to come face to face again, but she knows he will turn up eventually and try to get her killed again. His sadistic nature was certainly doing it's job so far and Corrin had to be wary and prepare for the worst since he is watching her like her claims. 

He also claimed that he was a servant of the wicked person who is trapping Corrin here against her will. She wonders if Azura knows Iago, she probably does considering she knew that there were dangers ahead of her. Hopefully Azura can tell Corrin more about the situation next time they meet like she promised, because so far she can hardly think up of a good theory or anything after that maze experience. 

Corrin got up and brushed off her dress from any stray dirt covering it. Her eyes were wondering around the area until her eyes settled on a huge building that looked like a church of some kind. It was certainly large but then again most churches are, it was grey and had a strange design right above the door. It had an unsettling effect on Corrin for some reason that she can't seem to explain. There were two dragons next to it and Corrin assumed that these strange figures were some kind of Gods but then again she could be wrong. The large door in front of the church creaked open and Corrin's eyes widened. She knew what she had to do next and she's not exactly excited for it but she doesn't have any choice. Gathering her bearings she took a step forward and walked inside to find only darkness from within.

* * *

"Um...hello? Is anyone here? I'm sorry if I'm trespassing but..." Corrin trailed off and yelped after another door slammed again behind her. What is it with doors trying to make her jump out of her skin? But there were more pressing matters to attend to like the fact that Corrin can't see a damn thing in sight. If someone were to try and jump her at this moment, she would definitely be in trouble. But suddenly candles lit up the entire church. There was a bright chandelier hanging above her that shined brightly and enchantingly as well. 

Corrin was amazed of the interior design. The many benches lined up at the left and right sides of the church had flowery designs and she figured that flowers were a big theme around here. The carpet under her feet felt nice to the touch, velvet red with more flower patterns on top that made Corrin smile a little. Finally, she ended up in a place that had a soothing aura to it that made Corrin want to embrace it all the more. 

That is until her eyes settled on the coffin right at the front where the alter was supposed to be, that was yet again surrounded by flowers. How could she not notice it before? I guess Corrin needed some relief before she had to snap back to reality that she was walking through a realm of nightmares not a daydream. 

She approached warily and fear overwhelmed her as she read the name plate on top of the coffin. "Corrin" That was her name, that was HER. But she wasn't dead, how can she when she's standing right here, right now? Corrin didn't want to think about it and stepped away slowly, not wanting to come near her so called 'grave' a second longer and moved towards an organ she just spotted. It had large golden pipes sticking up and the keys were a bit dusty as if this organ hasn't been played in a long time.

"Huh? What's this? A music sheet?" Corrin lifted it from the organ's placeholder and read it carefully. "Schumann Kinderszenen Träumerei...I think I know this song." Her eyes were staring at the organ's keys and she shifted into the seat, set the music sheet back on it's placeholder and started playing. Somehow this all came to her naturally, sitting and playing this instrument with ease. Corrin even started humming to the song that she was playing as the pipes gave away wistful notes that echoed through the entire church. 

Just then, the coffin opened up with a slow creak and Corrin stopped playing and stood up abruptly. Her coffin or someone claimed it to be her coffin just opened up and Corrin wanted to move away from it as far as she can. But something was glistening brightly and she approached with slow cautious steps and peered into it and was confused of it's contents.

There was a single golden key inside of it with a small red ribbon tied to it and Corrin carefully picked it up. She rose an eyebrow as to where she has to use this key exactly but she kept it on her of course. A clicking noise can be heard nearby and Corrin decided to follow it and she was led to a wooden door with one of the dragons that was outside of the church's front. It was white and Corrin opened it and found herself in a room full of shadowy figures again. She stumbled backwards but stopped when she heard all of them coughing and sneezing. Some of them seemed weak as they had slouched poses and moaned in a painful way that made Corrin's eyes burn a bit. One of them turned their head towards Corrin and even though she can hardly see their face, she knew that they had distress written all of them. 

"Miss, we need your help" The shadow spoke and Corrin moved towards them and folded her hands together in a reverent manner. "What is it?" The shadow coughed harshly and Corrin sank to her knees and rubbed it's back. These shadows were certainly different than the ones that Iago summoned but now is not the time to dwell on that. The shadow gave a raspy thanks and coughed once more before speaking again. "We're all sick, we're waiting for our nurse to comeback but we haven't seen her anywhere." The shadows head ducked down but continued speaking "Please help us, find our nurse, she has a special staff that can heal all of us from our illnesses." 

Corrin nodded with hope lit within her eyes "Understood, I'll try my best to find her and bring her back here." She stood up and the shadow turned it's head up and if Corrin would guess that they were smiling. "Bless you miss, here take this." The Shadow pulled out something gave Corrin a rusty key. "This will open that door over there, that's where our nurse was heading last time we saw her." The shadow said pointing at a small door in the corner of the room. "Please comeback with her soon." Then the shadow fell silent and Corrin hoped that they just fainted.

Corrin walked towards the door and slipped the key inside of it, turned and opened it. On the other side she found herself in a room with three different doors, There was a sign right in front of her and Corrin read it carefully out loud "What you hold will reveal the truth. Salvation is just a stone's throw away."

"A stone's throw away...the truth..." An idea popped into Corrin's head and she took out the stone Azura gave her and it started glowing faintly. Corrin just noticed that the doors had different letters etched onto them. One with the letter O, one with the letter G and one with the letter S. Corrin moved towards the first door with the letter O on it but he stone's glow started to grow weaker as she kept approaching. If she would have guessed, it meant that that was not the right door to go through. She walked towards the second door with the letter G but the same thing happened again. She finally walked towards the last door with the letter S and the stone glowed brightly and Corrin decided to go through this one. She turned the knob and it revealed three more doors and she kept the process up just a little while longer.

* * *

Finally after the last door Corrin reached a door with a stained glass window above it of some kind person etched onto it's colorful glass. Corrin felt a pang within her heart as she looked at it, it had a picture of a woman who looked beautiful no doubt, she has long black hair that had some kind of crown holding it together in a long ponytail. She wore an elegant white dress and was holding something in her arms...a baby? Corrin felt sick to her stomach and had looked away. She didn't know why a stained glass picture of a mother and her child made her sick, it was supposed to be a beautiful and hopeful sight but for some reason Corrin's stomach didn't agree. She took a deep breath and opened the door to find a dark room with a light shining down a strange staff that was resting on top of a pillow and Corrin picked it up gingerly. She felt something when she held the small tool in her hands, she felt happiness and pain and forgiveness all at once and before she knew it, a tear shed and was sliding down her cheek. 

Corrin wiped it and didn't understand why she cried all of a sudden, it was as if something in her heart was telling her something about this staff that held a lot more significance that she thought. She sighed heavily and looked around a bit more, she couldn't find anymore doors or openings so maybe the nurse was somewhere else but this had to be her special healing staff so Corrin took it and would apologize to the nurse for borrowing it without her permission. 

Once she returned to the room full of ill shadows, she found the one that spoke to her and shook their shoulder gently. "Hey...I found the nurse's staff but...I couldn't find her." She said with a hint of sadness from the last part. The shadow nodded "I see, but I have a feeling that she would have wanted you to use this staff on us even if she's not here to do it herself."

Corrin was silent for a moment then spoke "Well...alright. I hate to see you all in pain so I'll try my best to cure all of you." She stood up and bit her lip "Um...do you know what I'm supposed to do?" The shadow nodded and pointed towards the large cherry blossom symbol etched in the middle of the floor. "Stand right there and hold up the staff high and pray that it'll heal us." 

She did as she was told, she stood in the middle, raised the small staff in her hands as high as she could and closed her eyes, whispering that these poor souls will become healthy again, no longer suffering in pain. Then a flash of warmth enveloped her and the room and Corrin opened her eyes to find that everyone was glowing brightly like her stone from earlier. She still couldn't see their faces but they all seem happy and thankful that their illnesses are gone. The shadow or at least glowing spirit walked up to Corrin and took her hand "Thank you so much miss! We are forever grateful to you for what you done in our time of need."

Corrin smiled warmly "It's no problem really, I'm glad you're all feeling better." She looked at the staff in her hands and try handing it over to the spirit but they pushed it back gently and shook their head "Keep it, I'm sure out nurse would have wanted you to keep it with you for now."

There was another clicking noise coming from somewhere else and Corrin looked over her shoulder for a second then back at the spirit "Well...alright and thank you." She nodded and walked towards the door and exited the room full of now blooming spirits.

So far Corrin felt like she made some progress. She looked at the staff in her hands and clutched it tightly, the nurse who owns it must hold some kind of importance to Corrin. Just like her stone, she felt the world weigh in her hands and she intended to keep it safe with her at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up woo!  
> I'm having fun with this : 3  
> I like thinking up these kind of things  
> And there are a few RPG references if you can find them hehe


	4. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why now of all times?!" Corrin couldn't deal with anymore chasing, especially if it's from unknown shadow people.

Just as Corrin thought, once she left the room full of now healthy glowing spirits instead of sickly blackened shadows she was standing before another wooden door. This time it had the clack dragon on it't front and Corrin took a deep breath and pushed forward. 

Corrin blinked and was standing before a candle lit stairway that seemed to be spiraling upwards for what seems to be eternity. The stairs didn't look especially stable, some of them had holes and cracks in them and even though the candles didn't exactly provide enough light, she knew she had to be careful and watch her step.

The first step Corrin took made a soft creaking noise and she hoped it didn't indicate that her weight was too much to bare. So far so good, Corrin made her way up the stairs slowly and was calm seeing how this wasn't so bad so far. Suddenly just as she thought she was halfway through the staircase, her ears twitched and heard thumping and creaking footsteps that are coming up behind the stairs behind her. She turned and squinted her eyes to see and she froze as she saw two of the shadows that Iago summoned a while ago are following her.

The shadows tilted their heads up and started bolting up the stairs after Corrin and she screamed and started picking up the pace, forgetting all about being careful and wary of the staircase's condition. 

"Why now of all times?!" Corrin couldn't deal with anymore chasing, especially if it's from unknown shadow people. Corrin ran up higher and higher and noticed that there was a big enough hole in one of the upcoming stairs and stepped over it hurriedly so that she doesn't trip or have her foot fall through. She did it, then heard something crack and creak right behind her and stopped for one second to see that one of the shadows have fallen through the single broken stair with only it's upper torso showing and was struggling to free itself. 

The other shadow was attempting to pull it's companion out from the stairs and Corrin thought it strange that they just stopped in pursuit like that. But now was not the time to stop and come up with theories, now was the time to take the chance and escape although Corrin had to admit she felt kinda bad for that poor, unlucky shadow. 

Corrin was panting as she finally reached the top of the steps and collapsed onto the floor with her hands and knees. This place was really giving her the workout of a lifetime with it's random encounters and chasing. Corrin thought back to those two shadows down there that are most likely still in pursuit of getting to her.

But then a question rose from her mind. What exactly is their intent on catching up to her. She knows Iago summoned them and she assumed it was to destroy her, but then again seeing that one shadow fall through the stair felt oddly familiar to Corrin, as if she has seen this kind of incident before...a dozen of times. Corrin has been getting these weird déjà vu feelings lately and it gave her confused, warm and sad emotions. That empty void in Corrin's head was getting to her but she had to shake it off and get back to what she was doing.

She stood up and brushed off her dress and just noticed that there was a pink folded letter on the ground right before her feet. She picked it up and rose an eyebrow as she read it's short hastily written words. "Play hide and seek with me!" Then the letter burst into flames and Corrin gave a yelp and landed onto her bottom from almost getting burned by ominous letter and watched the pinkish smoke it left clear up.

Corrin got up and noticed a pathway with no door and walked into it cautiously. Then her eyes widen and fear shook her entire being when she saw countless closed coffins laid out in her line of sight. The didn't have any nameplates on them but all of them had different bouquet of flowers laid out on top of them.

"Okay so I'm supposed to find something or someone in one of these coffins? Seems disrespectful and...unsettling..." But what choice does she have. She began walking in front of the first coffin right in front of her and picked up the bouquet of white lilies that was on top and gently laid it down onto the creaky floor. She pressed her fingers onto the black tomb and brushed it carefully. 

She didn't want to look inside, one coffin with her name on it for some reason was good enough but apparently hide and seek meant she had to seek for whatever or whoever was hiding. She opened it and was relieved to see it empty then pressed the door back down and moved onto the next one with pink orchids.

Corrin repeated this process a few times and her arms were getting a bit tired from lifting the heavy covers to look inside but she can't give up yet. She tried to open a coffin with a bouquet of white cherry blossoms on it but it wouldn't budge. How could this be? Corrin was suspicious but she can deal with it later so she moved onto the last one that surprisingly had only one flower left on top of it, a simple red rose but it was wilted and Corrin felt sad for the poor flower's state. It must have been there for a while.

She put the poor flower on the floor and opened the coffin inside and finally found something. It was another staff but with a different design than the one she used earlier. Corrin took it out and examined it, it was certainly larger than the other one and it had a small crystal attached to the tip. The staff felt a bit heavier than the other one as well but Corrin decided that this must be what she had to find and took it with her. 

After closing the coffin and placing the wilted rose back on top of it, she made her way out but just as she was nearing the door a loud thud can be heard and Corrin turned around to find that one of the coffins opened and that a black shadow started rising from it and started running towards her as breakneck speed. 

She jumped back and ran out and down the stairs, but after a few more steps she saw something come up from below and it was flying! Corrin was cornered and she had no other choice left. She took a deep breath and jumped down from the edge of the stairs and plummeted.

It was a last minute thought and Corrin will surely be paying the price as she kept falling downwards and just as she thought she was gonna make contact with the ground, something swooped her up and lifted her into the air for a brief moment then lowered her down slowly and onto her feet. The mysterious thing that caught her and saved her from a painful demise was glowing to brightly for Corrin to identify but nonetheless she was grateful to have it save her life.

The glowing light disappeared and Corrin was left awestruck on the ground. She shook her head as she just remembered that there were shadows coming after her and she had to get out fast. She sprinted off her bare feet and ran back into the main hall.

* * *

When Corrin came back she noticed something was off. The coffin with her name on it was gone! And instead had a trap door in it's place. Corrin walked towards it and put her hand on it's rusted handle and pulled. There was a secret passage down below and Corrin was certain that this was where she's supposed to go next. She followed the underground tunnel all the way until she found herself in front of a humongous door with no lock on it. She tried pushing it open but it didn't work.

"Now what? This door doesn't have a lock so I don't see..." Corrin whirled her head and found the four shadows that had been chasing her were right behind her closing in on her. She was cornered and had her back against the door. 

"Stay away!" She shouted but they kept closing in more and more, this was it the end of the line and Corrin didn't get the chance to find the answers she needed.

"Wait stop!"

"Please!"

Corrin had her eyes shut but opened them as she heard two voices ring out all of a sudden. The two staffs that Corrin was carrying glowed, flickering on and off until finally there standing right in front of Corrin were two girls that were smaller than her but were protecting her from the approaching figures.

They turned their heads and gave Corrin warm and innocent smiles. One of them had long pigtails with light purple in them and were tied up with two black ribbons. The girl had wide violet eyes and a cheerful expression on her face. The other girl had short pink-reddish hair that was held back with a white headband with a golden flower ornament. She had innocent eyes that matched the color of her hair and her smile was meaningful Corrin can tell.

The turned back to the shadows and stepped forward, "You guys are scaring her! So stop it right now!" The long hair girl scolded and two of the four shadows bowed their heads. The other girl stepped up and held her hands tightly against her chest "P-please, don't chase her l-like that!" The pink haired girl said and the remaining two got down on their knees and bowed their heads as well. 

They were...listening to these two? Two girls that appeared out of nowhere from the flickering light of the staffs Corrin brought with her. The two of them turned back to Corrin and gave her apologetic smiles "Sorry about that! They were trying to find us but now that we're here there's nothing to worry about!" The girl giggled and Corrin recognized that very giggle from the garden maze that Corrin was playing tag in earlier. These two were...the same people who led her around?

"B-but everything is fine now! We're h-happy that you're okay." The other girl said and she seemed so anxious to be here with Corrin. 

She blinked a couple of times then looked over their shoulders at the shadowy figures that still had their heads down respectfully. Her eyes went back to the girls and she smiled at them "Thank you two so much...but um who are you both?"

The two of them made faces for a brief moment but forced a smile just for Corrin "I'm Elise! And this is my friend Sakura!" 

Corrin's heart was pounding from the introduction of their names. They made Corrin feel close to them like Azura did when she first met her through the mirror. Their presence had a comforting aura to them that Corrin wants to bask in and she felt happiness and a sudden urge of protection for these two despite them being the ones who are protecting her.

"Elise...Sakura...thank you for stepping in like that. I'm Corrin." She said.

They nodded slowly and kept smiling at her "I-it's nice to see you. Again we're sorry that they were ch-chasing you earlier." Sakura said with a quiet voice. 

Corrin held her hand up and spoke "It's fine, you said that they all were just looking for you two so it's understandable."

Elise giggled again and looked at the huge door that was right behind them. "It's great seeing you Corrin but...right now you're gotta keep going to find your way out."

She rose and eyebrow and her head snapped back into focus when she remembered that was going to get on her way.

Sakura stepped up and spoke "We'll open the door for you, we're sorry that we can t-talk more b-but please...p-promise we'll see each other again Corrin...?"

Corrin's heart ached when she saw tears sprung up from Sakura's eyes and Corrin held both Elise and Sakura in a warm hug. "Of course...I'm...still confused and I don't know why but...I trust you two and I promise we'll see each other soon." 

Elise giggled one last time and hugged Corrin and Cakura tighter "Thanks! When we meet we also promise tell you more about ourselves and play with you!" 

Corrin laughed and nodded, she liked that idea. She was "playing" before but playing with these two girl face to face sounded more pleasant.

Elise and Sakura went over to the door and put their hands on it and it magically opened up. They turned back to Corrin and smiled at her again then they were flickering again and the two staffs floated in their air from where they stood and were placed back into Corrin's hands again. She looked over her shoulder and the shadows were gone too. So far more questions were being raised but Corrin didn't want to think about them right now. 

She felt confident and she didn't feel alone right now because in her heart and in her hands, Elise and Sakura are with her and helping her keep it together.

Corrin took a deep breath and stepped through the giant door and is about to face whatever comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter!  
> I kinda needed some time off  
> Also I'm too addicted to Mystic Messenger sorry ;;  
> But here it is!!  
> Hopefully the next one will be up by Monday oooo


	5. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ladies and gentlemen! Our star performer has finally arrived! Give a round of applause for our leading actress Corrin!"

Entering through the giant door, Corrin found herself in what seems to be an enormous library. She could hear her feet patter against the cold marble ground as she walked aimlessly. The shelves we filled to the brim with books and it seems to have an endless supplies that would take decades for one person to read them all.

There was a small comfort when Corrin brushed her fingers against the hardcovers as she passed by. There were so many books with so many different contents that made her want to explore and embrace the hidden stories buried within these pages. But Corrin shook her head, it was most likely that Corrin needed to find a specific item or person in this new area so Corrin turned her back against the books and kept wondering around for any clues that might lead her on.

There was a loud thud that came up from behind Corrin and she turned to find one of the books on the ground, opened as if someone wanted her to read those specific pages. She kneel down and what was in it. "Forgotten Soul" was the beginning title of this chapter.

'Once upon a time, there was a young boy who lived in a mansion with his family. The oldest brother was strong and was often praised by the father, the oldest sister was beautiful and was often praised by the mother, but the young boy was not praised for anything he was ignored by his family and felt lonesome for the most part of his life. He tried to prove himself, he tried becoming as powerful as his brother and as good looking as his sister but even with his efforts he was still ignored by his parents. One day the whole family went on a picnic and travelled through the deep forest to spend time together. The boy wondered off on his own for a short amount of time and when he returned to the spot where his family was, they were all gone. The boy was abandoned lost and alone in the woods, he cried for help but nobody came. He---'

The next few pages were torn off when Corrin turned to read the rest. She closed the book and took what she read so far all in. It pains her heart to see someone so young, trying their best to gain recognition by his loved ones and then suddenly left behind. Corrin would have comforted the boy and tell him he was good enough and wanted to help but alas...it was just a story. Corrin sniffled a bit then took the book in her arms and stood even though the pang in her heart still lingered and wanted to rest to take in the sad story still. She looked where the book fell out from and put it back on its shelf then heard a voice come up behind her.

"Such a nice story huh? Serves him right don't you think? Nyehehehehe...!" 

Corrin turned and was face to face with a slumped man with a long hat with a puffball at the end, long fingernails, pale skin and a wicked smile on his face that almost matched Iago's. 

She responded with disgust in her voice "No, he definitely did not...and who are you by the way?" 

The man bowed and spoke with that nasally voice of his "The name is Zola my dear...and I was sent her from the man Iago himself now that you surprisingly made it this far nyehehehe..." 

She kept silent and nodded in understanding, just her luck another lackey that was sent down to torture Corrin and probably lead her to her death if she continues any further. But Corrin wasn't afraid still and she certainly wasn't afraid of this wicked stick of a lackey. 

Zola continued "Seeing as you like reading so much...how about I recommend some books to you...my treat!" He rose his arms in the air and then suddenly a bunch of books were flying off the shelves swirling around Zola like a tornado. He pointed his finger at Corrin and then the books stopped, opened up and started crowing and barking at Corrin as if they were turned into vicious animals. 

She screamed and sprinted away as the books came flying in swooping down, trying to 'peck' or 'bite' her but she waved her arms in the air trying to escape from Zola's magic trick and just as she was running she spotted a small door in the back and headed straight for it and closed it behind her back with a big slam and backed away as she head thuds come from the other side, as if the menacing books were trying to push their way through to get to Corrin.

Corrin sighed heavily and turned around to see that she was surrounded by darkness. She could barely see anything and was cautious not to bump or fall by accident, just then some candles lit up around her and she found herself on a stage with shadow people in front of her clapping their hands as if she just arrived on time. There were red velvet curtains drawn from each side and then a single bright spotlight was cast down onto Corrin and a booming voice came out of nowhere, announcing to the shadow people. 

"Ladies and gentlemen! Our star performer has finally arrived! Give a round of applause for our leading actress Corrin!" 

The audience was clapping loudly and cheering for some reason even though Corrin stood there, confused. 

"It's finally time to begin the show!"

There were two shadows that came up at her side and stood next to her silently and Corrin glanced at both of them, wondering what was going on.

"These are Corrin's parents! They were king and queen of a far away land...they were in love and they had a big family together!"

The audience awed and then silence followed up.

"Corrin was well liked by her family. Her father always smiled when he sees her."

The shadow on her left faced Corrin and gave an ominous grin that sent a slight shiver down Corrin's spine. 

"And her mother loved her so much that she didn't want to let her sweet child go."

The other shadow faced Corrin and then suddenly hugged her very tightly that Corrin gasped for air for a second until they let go.

"One day, Corrin's father took her to peace conference with another king."

The shadow that hugged Corrin walked off stage but the other shadow remained and took Corrin's hand and pulled her to other side of the stage and stopped with Corrin following. Another shadow showed up with many more following behind it which Corrin assumes was the other king the unknown narrator was talking about. 

"But alas...the peace conference was a trap! And the other king told his soldiers to attack!"

The audience gasped and then suddenly the shadows from behind took out a bunch of bows and arrows and starting shooting at her. Corrin yelped and tried to shield herself from the sudden attack but just then the shadow that stood next to her got in front of her and took all the arrows for her, shielding her and yelling out in pain as each pointed tip plunged at their body one by one.

The narrator continued "The king protected his daughter and then fell to the ground, trying to grasp onto life."

And just like that, the shadow fell to it's knees and lied on the floor. Corrin just stood there, terrified and confused at the scene. Why was this happening? Why did this man protect her? Why? Why? Why...?!

"The other king wasn't done yet, he walked up the the weak, feeble king and then killed him on the spot!"

A giant axe glistened in the bright light shining from above then that was it. It swung down and was lodged into the dying shadow on the floor.

The show wasn't done yet, the narrator had more to say "When he succeeded in killing Corrin's father...he walked up to her..."

Corrin backed away when the other shadow came walking towards her with it's hands out.

"Reached out to her and said... **Now you are my child...** "

"No...no...NOOOOOOO!!"

That was definitely a signal for Corrin to bolt right out of there and so she did. She ran off stage away from the terrifying show and was getting booed and had things thrown at her as she ran from the performance. no longer bearing another second of that horrific story. She kept running until she was out of that horror show of a theatre and slumped down against a stone wall, out of reach, exhausted and gasping for air. 

The stories that she was facing so far were so sad and inhuman as possible, Corrin felt tears roll down her cheeks and didn't realise that she was crying. She buried her face in her hands and kept crying, she wanted all of this to end. Why was she going through all of this? Why was she all alone? Was she like that poor boy in that story she read earlier? Or was that play that she was in actually true? Corrin didn't know but one thing is for sure now, she didn't want to be alone anymore.

Her sobs were interrupted by a pounding sound coming from the wall behind her. She stood up and wiped her bleary teared filled eyes and titled her head in confusion. Corrin walked up towards the wall and gently started knocking on it, as if to respond to the pounding from the other side. 

Then there was a flash and a door suddenly appeared right in front of her. She's seen so much weird stuff happening and for some reason she isn't used to it by now. 

Corrin breathed out a heavy sigh and opened the contemporary entrance slowly and saw someone in the distance, crouching and looking down until his rich, dark brown eyes were locked up with Corrin's.

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack so sorry it took a long time to update ;;  
> I wasn't motivated enough hnng  
> But here we go!  
> I hope this is up to the liking so far >o<  
> I'm about to commence the shippy ships  
> Finally..


	6. New company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin felt a warm feeling bubble up inside of her and she nodded excitedly and smiled wide making her face crinkle. "Yes, I'd like that. Thank you Leo."

They stared at each other for a while and Corrin took in every aspect and detail of this man crouching on the hardwood floor. 

He had dirty blonde hair that was neatly mated and had a simple black headband to hold it in place. He seemed rather skinny and he was wearing a dark blue vest with gold trimmings and a white undershirt beneath. The little bow he was wearing had a peculiar jewel embedded in it that made his attire seem adorable to Corrin. The dark brown trousers and laced up boots were the last things Corrin concluded on this mysterious man and was snapped back to reality when he spoke again.

"Excuse me, I asked who are you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and stern tone in his voice.

"Oh!" Corrin shook he head and walked forward towards him "Sorry, my name is Corrin. What's yours?" She asked crouching down on her knees so she was eye level with him, staring into those rich earthen eyes of his again. They were very captivating for such a common eye colour and yet Corrin felt like she can stare at them for hours and hours.

"Leo, it's a pleasure to meet you Corrin." He said and Corrin blinked and went back to focusing on their introduction instead of his eyes. She looked down and saw that he was holding onto his foot and asked with concern.

"Are you okay? I don't mean to sound rude or anything but you seem hurt." Corrin said and Leo frowned and sighed heavily before answering her question. 

"I sprained my ankle because of a foolish mistake I made that I rather not talk about." He said and rubbed his ankle up and down as he spoke. "I was trying to force myself to stand up before you came here unexpectedly...how did you get here Corrin?" 

Corrin was silent as she thought about what to say to Leo. Everything that's been happening to her was confusing left and right what with the mysterious room she woke up in, the mirror she spoke to Azura through, the crazy garden maze that made her head spin from the many directions and paths she took, the church with the sick shadows and coffins, meeting Elise and Sakura at the large gate and finally the library and stage she went through before coming up to Leo. How can she possibly explain any of this to him without sounding like a mad woman? 

Leo was waiting for her to answer and Corrin shook her head simply and replied softly "I honestly don't know...I just got here and a lot of stuff happened that I don't want to talk about either." Leo's eyes soften, catching the hint of sadness and exhaustion in her response.

"I see, if you do not wish to share what happened to you then I will respect your wishes"

Corrin smiled warmly and giggled a bit from his formal speech pattern. Leo raised an eyebrow at her again then looked back down at his ankle, oh right he's hurt. Corrin paused then her eyes lit up as a solution came to her, she reached for one of the staffs that apparently Elise and Sakura gave to her to hold onto for now and showed it to Leo. 

"Here, let me help you Leo." Corrin stood up with one of the staffs in her hands and pointed it at Leo's ankle and let the healthy glow heal him. 

Corrin watched as Leo slowly pushed his way back up and tapped his foot a couple of times to test out if it truly was healed. He turned to her with confusion and curiosity on his face but Corrin just simply smiled at him. 

"You...I...nevermind" Leo shook his head and Corrin assumed he was gonna ask her about how she healed him or where she got that staff but that would require her to tell him about her story up until now. 

"Anyway, where do you intend on going from here Corrin?" Leo asked with arms behind his back and his chest puffed out slightly. Corrin smiled a bit and thought it was quite adorable seeing Leo be so formal and uptight. 

"I'm not sure I'm just sorta going with the flow for now hmm..." She looked past Leo's shoulder and sees some stairs behind him. "I think I'll just go up those stairs over there and see where it goes." Corrin said shyly.

Leo looked over his shoulder than back at Corrin, the way he stares at her was comforting, It was odd because he looks so serious yet he presence is making her feel calm and reassured. Corrin assumes it's because she's been alone for the most part of her journey. He spoke "Not having a sound plan before traversing the unknown is quite thoughtless and dangerous I'm sure you know that right Corrin?" 

Corrin felt her face heat up a bit and bit her bottom lip. What he said was true but what was she supposed to do? Sit in that one room she woke up from hoping help will come to her rescue? She responded "Well yes, but---"

"However" Leo interrupted with his hand raised up to pause Corrin for speaking again "Since you did help me with my predicament just now, I suppose I'll accompany you for the time being if you wish."

Corrin felt a warm feeling bubble up inside of her and she nodded excitedly and smiled wide making her face crinkle. "Yes, I'd like that. Thank you Leo."

Leo ran his slender fingers through his hair and tugged on his headband by accident. Corrin giggled from the small act and Leo glared at her but she didn't feel pierced by it. 

Corrin has to admit that this man right in front of her brought a lot of comfort and she was glad that he wanted to join her despite not knowing exactly what she's looking for. Corrin started walking towards the staircase and Leo followed suit.

Yes, Corrin felt much better now that Leo was here with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo this is gonna be good B )  
> Sorry that this chapter was a bit short!!  
> But I felt like it was a good place to stop for now -v-  
> YES finally I get to write some LeoxCorrin fluff hehehe..


	7. An Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stepped down carefully and waited for a moment until the room suddenly shook and she almost lost her balance, Leo immediately took her into his arms and held her to steady her until the room came to a stop.

After descending up the stairs, Corrin stepped into a room with a bit of fog surrounding the area. She coughed a bit because for some reason the air felt a little tight, she felt the weight of Leo's hand on her shoulder and turned around to see a concern look on his face. 

"Are you okay Corrin?" He asked with a soft look in his dark earthen eyes. Corrin stared at him for a bit locking eyes with him then nodded, "Yes, I'm okay really. This room feels kinda weird" She said and then gave another cough. "We shouldn't stay here for too long." Leo nodded in agreement and let go of Corrin's shoulder making it feel cold all of a sudden.

He walked forward and spotted a statue in the centre of the room and walked towards it with slow steps. The nameplate at the bottom was rather faded and the fog didn't make it much easier to read it anyway either. Leo tilted his head up and tried to make out the statue's face. It looked like a man but the upper half of his face was covered by a hood and his arm was extended as his he was being offered something but what?

Corrin stepped beside Leo while he took his time examining the statue, and there it was again. The bone chilling yet warm and teary feeling welling up in her chest and she still doesn't know why? She can't let Leo see her being weak, Leo seemed so calm and collected from the way he stands there with a stern look on his face, deep in thought as to what the statue is. Corrin forced down her feeling and spoke up "What do you think this is Leo?" She asked and she startled him for a brief moment and looked at her.

"I'm not quite sure, this man seems to be in the midst of holding something or is about to, but I don't have a concrete idea as to what to offer him hmm..." He tapped his chin and Corrin looked at the statue's empty hand. Just then her stone in her pocket glowed once more and Corrin took it out and clutched it into her hands again, she almost forgot about it could it be that...?

"Corrin, what is that?" Corrin look up and noticed Leo eyeing her stone and she rubbed her thumb across the smooth surface before answering "It was a gift from a woman named Azura, she gave it to me and told me to keep with me at all times." She smiled a bit thinking back at Azura again wondering once again where she is and hoping she is safe and sound. "This stone helped me a couple times and I think..." She looked up at the statue again "I think maybe this is what we put into the statue's hand." 

Leo pursed his lips and Corrin felt a bit of warmth in her cheeks lit up. Maybe her idea is a bit silly once she said it out loud and she felt shy all of a sudden but Leo shrugged a bit and crossed his arms "I suppose that could be a possibility, if you're willing to try than I suggest you go ahead." He nodded and Corrin smiled at him for agreeing.

Corrin wasn't tall enough to put her stone in the statue's hand, not even standing on her toes worked and she huffed and coughed again. Oh right, tight air...she noticed Leo step beside her and without a word, he cupped his hands together to make a stepping stool for her to use and Corrin smiled warmly at him once again and let him help her reach up and placed the glowing stone in the palm. She stepped down carefully and waited for a moment until the room suddenly shook and she almost lost her balance, Leo immediately took her into his arms and held her to steady her until the room came to a stop. 

Corrin clutched onto him with eyes squeezed shut and once the movements have ceased she look up and was once again entranced by his warm coloured eyes. "Corrin are you okay? Are you hurt?" Leo asked but Corrin fell silent and just kept staring at him. Those concerned eyes of his were really comforting, like being under a warm blanket while rain snow pounded outside while Corrin is safely tucked away inside secured and blessed with such warmth. Why does his stares effect her all of a sudden?

"Corrin?" Leo asked again and Corrin snapped out of it and blushed from her recent gawking and pulled away immediately and waved her hands "I'm fine! I'm fine! Sorry for worrying you Leo...! Um..." She felt embarrassed and looked around but for some reason the room looked exactly the same just as they arrived except that the statue's arm is now lowered so that Corrin can take back her stone without Leo's help which is fine because the closeness she felt while he held her during the small quake was enough physical contact for one day. She sighed and took the stone out of his hand and placed it back into her pocket. 

"I guess that didn't work" She laughed weakly shaking her head. Leo sighed a bit a stepped towards Corrin but she stepped away from him so he stopped to give her some space. "That isn't entirely true Corrin" He stated and put his arms behind his back "The room has not given any changes yes, but that doesn't mean your guess wasn't good so don't look so disappointed okay?" 

Corrin gave a lopsided smile and nodded her head a bit. "Thank you for saying that Leo." And he briefly coughed into his hand and turned away. "Oh! The room is starting to effect you too now? I'm sorry I should have known um let's get out of here already and go back."

Leo nodded silently and walked back towards the stairs they used earlier. But just as they left the statue rotated it's head a full 360 degrees a couple of times until it stopped and looked at the door they walked out through.

"Humans are gullible creatures..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waah I'm sorry it took me a month to get back on my feet ;;  
> I really want to continue this fanfic so I'm so for holding off for a while  
> Anyway I hope this is good enough   
> If exams don't get in the way too much I'll try write more ;;v;;


	8. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a soothing air all of a sudden that contrasted the slightly toxic air that was upstairs earlier. Leo didn't know what or why but Corrin's presence was enjoyable and he was content on relishing in it.

Corrin and Leo were silent as they traversed back down the steps they initially came from. 

Corrin kept glancing back at Leo, trying to sneak peaks if he's about to speak to her or not but he remained rigid as he descended the stairway with his hand on the side of the wall as if to balance himself without the additional railing attached. 

"So..." She began and Leo looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and Corrin blushed and looked away feeling embarrassed already. "Leo...are you sure you don't remember how you got here either? I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to! I just mean... never mind it's not my place I'm sorry." She said and bowed her head, stopping to look down at her bare feet. 

With a heavy sigh Leo stopped about four steps away from where Corrin stopped and looked up at her "It's alright, but I am speaking the truth when I say I don't remember how I ended up in this situation." Corrin looked up then took two more steps down towards Leo, already invested in the sudden conversation she made. Leo continued "It's quite odd really, I'm usually a very observant person if I do say so myself." He claimed and Corrin gave away a soft giggle which earned a glare from Leo but she kept laughing anyway. Leo had to admit that she had...a nice laugh. He wouldn't mind listening to it again.

Corrin started to walk past Leo but kept talking "I'm still a bit dazed but I get the feeling I'm making more progress the more I go on. I've seen and experienced so much already and I feel kinda weird about it? Like..." She drifted off to think for a moment, trying to gather up what exactly to say "I feel like I've done this before but at the same time I haven't at least I don't think...? I know it's strange but it's true I just feel so at home somehow." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Leo give her a soft expression. "I don't feel alone either. Maybe because I have you by my side Leo."

Leo coughed a couple of times and Corrin giggled again. They were almost to the bottom floor when Leo responded with a quiet voice "Likewise Corrin, I admit I feel very content having you here with me as well."

There was a soothing air all of a sudden that contrasted the slightly toxic air that was upstairs earlier. Leo didn't know what or why but Corrin's presence was enjoyable and he was content on relishing in it.

They opened the door and they were wide eyed when they saw that the whole room has changed!

The room was turned into a dining room with dim chandeliers hanging above them but illuminating the long tables with food displayed on top of it. The table mostly contained desserts from chocolate eclairs drizzled with icing to strawberry cheesecake that was dripping with syrup from the bottom that was desirable indeed. 

There were empty chairs on each side with a napkin containing a fork and knife inside it's fold. Leo was walking around the table slowly as if he was inspecting the desserts to be poisonous but Corrin was staring wide eyed at an elegant looking wedding cake in the centre of the table.

It had such intricate designs with flourishing icing coated around it with small flowers decorated as well. Corrin slowly stuck out her hand and wiped off a tiny bit of icing from the cake. One small taste would be okay right? She hasn't really eaten anything in a while and the small dent in the icing shouldn't be too noticeable. She brought her finger up to her lips but a sudden grip caught her in the midst before her tongue got a chance to experience it's sweetness. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Leo asked with exasperation. He took a napkin off the table carefully placing the knife and fork aside, and wiped Corrin finger while still containing his grip. "Do you really think it's wise of you just to taste food that could possibly belong to someone else?" Corrin was silent as Leo spoke "Don't make foolish choices on your own like that alright?"

Corrin nodded without word still and Leo let go of her hand and walked around the table again to give it another inspection she guessed. Corrin touched her hand, the one he held so tightly to stop her from making a grave mistake apparently. She still felt his lingering warmth course through it, and was touched when he was so stern with her but it was out of care for her well being. How sweet.

"Thank you..." She said and Leo looked over his shoulder to give her a quick glace before turning back his gaze to the fireplace he was now standing in front of. "Just don't make this a habit. I don't want to save you every time you're about to get in trouble got it?" 

Corrin smiled and gave an enthusiastic 'Mmmhmm' in response right before another voice spoke which startled both of them.

"I see you made it Corrin. I'm glad you're safe."

It was Azura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry it's been months since my last story update!!  
> I swear I'm gonna try to be more active here ;;v;;  
> I would have made it longer but I do these late at night so my brain and back can't cooperate for too long lol  
> Anyway I hope this is okay!


	9. Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She closed her eyes and hoped for the best, she waited until she heard someone cry out in anger and some more shooting sound off as well. That was unusual...normally the shadow people don't say anything, not even a pain cry when they get knocked out. Was someone else here with her? Was she not alone as she thought?

"Corrin who is this?" Leo asked pointing at the blue haired women sitting at the head of the table of sweets while Corrin gaped.

She shook it off and stepped forward to Azura's side, making sure she was actually there and not some illusion that was conjured up by Iago. The wicked man... Corrin hasn't seen him since the library incident and she prays that it would be the last.

Azura stood up from her chair and walked towards Corrin and touched her cheek delicately which made her flinch a bit but feeling the warmth coming from her finger tips, she knows she's real.

"Azura, I've been worried about you...where have you been this whole time?!" 

Azura took her hand away and closed her eyes to gather up her thoughts. She opened them then turned to look at Leo but he kept his face in the same stiff manner with his arms behind his back. She didn't bother asking about him at the moment and just focused on telling Corrin what had happened to her the last time they talked before the mirror she was 'trapped' in broke.

"I suppose I should explain..." Azura started.

 

Azura felt a bit dizzy after the shattering took place and she can no longer see Corrin within her sight. She was hoping that she'll make it far enough to meet her in a safer destination. She can feel the wind hollowing behind her as she turned back to the desolate land she currently occupied alone.

Everything was radiating with unknown magic that gives off such an eerie feeling that could send chills up any innocent souls' spine. Azura tugged on her pendent a bit to reassure her it was still there, the last gift she ever received from her mother before she died. It was her treasure that she needed to keep...at least for now. 

She started walking towards a small pond that had some dying purple flowers around the edge of it and kneeled down to splash some water in her face. Azura was tired but when is she not? Every since the death of her mother she couldn't sleep peacefully without any writhing or heartache coursing through her. She felt alone but that was for the best, she was a woman with many secrets to keep harm away from others for their own good, even if she's the one who gets harmed instead. But she'll carry the burden no matter what.

Just when she was about to stand up she felt something shoot from the back and she was pushed forward into the pond drenched and with searing pain making its way all over her back. She turned around and saw some shadowy looking figures with blank expressions with weapons on hand. Two of them were archers and one of them most likely was the one who shot her. Behind the archers were three knights most likely for defensive backup, wielding sturdy lances in the grasps. 

Azura reached behind her back and with a sharp yank, she pulled out the dreaded arrow that had some of her blood on the sharp tip and threw it away before she stood up and made a break for it. 

They were on her tail, she tried her best to dodge as many arrows that were shooting at her as best she can, Azura was defenceless. She had no weapon on hand and with the blood dripping down her back it would be hard to focus on singing while she struggled to even stand up straight.

She reached a dark and depressing forest that was strangely familiar to her but she ignored it in hopes that she'll be able to lose the shadow people in there. She hid behind a large tree and winced in pain when she hit her back against it a bit too hard. But Azura guessed that even the slightest tap might send a spiral of stinging from her backside. 

She closed her eyes and hoped for the best, she waited until she heard someone cry out in anger and some more shooting sound off as well. That was unusual...normally the shadow people don't say anything, not even a pain cry when they get knocked out. Was someone else here with her? Was she not alone as she thought? 

There was silence but Azura didn't move from her spot, she waited then heard some footsteps beat out and dug her nails into the tree bark as they got closer to her. Automatically she thought "This might be it..." She felt sorry that she was so careless back there and she felt like she deserved to be put down in this unholy land...

There was someone in front of her she can tell, someone was standing in front of Azura while she was immobile with anxiousness and pain just waiting what they will do to her.

But the person just placed their hands on her shoulders gently and spoke.

"Hey, open your eyes. They're gone I took care of them."

One of Azura's golden eyes took a small peak at who was talking to them and she stared wide eyed seeing a man with long silvery hair tied up in a ponytail was right in front of her with a slightly concerned look on his face.

She felt like she recognised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update more often now instead of holding off for months on end pfft  
> Taking a different turn on things and see what Azura was up to while Corrin was running around lol  
> Enjoy!


	10. Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was strange, this man in front of her gives her a strange unknown warmth. His brown eyes have this sort of determination to them and his voice is demanding but Azura can tell it has kindness radiating somehow. Who was he exactly?

The man was waiting for Azura's response then decided to break the silence after a while.

"Uhh...hello? I just saved you? You could at least thank me you know?" He said bluntly.

Azura blinked a couple of times and softly gasped. "Oh my, I apologise for my silence. Thank you for saving my life from those creatures..."

It was strange, this man in front of her gives her a strange unknown warmth. His brown eyes have this sort of determination to them and his voice is demanding but Azura can tell it has kindness radiating somehow. Who was he exactly? 

He stood up and offered her a hand and Azura took it without a word. He surveyed the area a bit more to ensure the enemies did not return for revenge but thankfully they didn't. He looked back at her and gave Azura a small reassuring smile to confirm it.

"You really need to look out for yourself a lot better. Oh by the way, my name is Takumi."

'Takumi...such a nice name.' She thought as she smiled back at him and nodded. "And I am Azura." She responded and she could have sworn she saw a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'm normally not this clumsy but I was distracted Takumi."

He raised an eyebrow then started walking ahead of her as if he expected her to follow, and she did. "You were distracted huh? What for?" Takumi asked and Azura thought for second. On one hand he could be an enemy in disguise who's been sent by HIM to spy on her and probably to betray her but on the other hand the warmth that flows through him she can sense that he can be trusted and keep their conversation a secret. Azura decided to tell him.

"I was...thinking about someone. I have this friend that is most likely in danger and I'm worried for her well being." Takumi stopped and turned back at her and it startled her a bit. 

"A friend in danger? Geesh...well I guess we should get going and find her before it's too late then? Well c'mon don't fall behind." He said and started walking ahead again but at a much faster pace. 

Azura sprinted a bit to keep up and was surprised by his response. 'We' they just met but he already agreed to helping her on her mission to help Corrin despite not knowing the full details? This was...very sweet actually. She hasn't met anyone this kind before or at least anyone she can remember.

As if he read her thoughts he looked back and blushed a bit "Uh but don't take this the wrong way. I'm only escorting you so you don't get cornered by the enemy again alright?" 

Azura giggled a bit at how defensive he was and he turned back and grumbled under his breath. Yes, Takumi is quite the person to be with at the moment but Azura never felt safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm sorry I disappeared from writing for a while but I'm back and still going with this story ;;  
> I hope this was okay  
> It's short but I'm still gonna try and get back into the groove  
> Have some cutesy Takumi :'3

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> This is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope it goes well  
> I wanted to do a sorta fantasy horror kind of deal with some angst, trauma and some fluff to lighten the mood in further chapters  
> (if I get that far lol)  
> I'm gonna try to throw in some canon things to make the characters and story sound good and relatable to the actual game  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy : 3


End file.
